With the advents of computer-implemented data capturing and processing and mass data storage, the amount of information generated by mankind has risen dramatically and with an ever quickening pace. As a result there is a continuing and growing need to collect and store, identify, track, classify and to assimilate, transform and re-define this growing sea of information for heightened use by humans. As a result, there are many systems presently available that have classified, tagged and organized documents and other records and have linked attributes related to such documents with entities, e.g., patent databases that link patent documents with entities (assignee companies and inventors and patent attorneys and patent examiners) and with classification types (such as IPC classification codes). These systems fail to provide a system for identifying peer entities based on such linking.
In many areas and industries, including the financial and legal sectors and areas of technology, for example, there are content and enhanced experience providers, such as The Thomson Reuters Corporation. Such providers identify, collect, analyze and process key data for use in generating content for consumption by professionals and others involved in the respective industries. Providers in the various sectors and industries continually look for products and services to provide subscribers, clients and other customers and for ways to distinguish their firm's offerings over the competition. Such providers constantly strive to create and provide enhanced tools, including search tools, to enable clients to more efficiently and effectively process information and make informed decisions.
Search engines are used to retrieve information of interest in response to user defined queries or search terms. In many areas and industries, including financial services sector, for example, there are content and enhanced experience providers, such as The Thomson Reuters Corporation, Wall Street Journal, Dow Jones News Service, Bloomberg, Financial News, Financial Times, News Corporation, Zawya, and New York Times. Such providers identify, collect, analyze and process key data for use in generating content, such as reports and articles, for consumption by professionals and others involved in the respective industries, e.g., financial consultants and investors. In one manner of services delivery, these financial news services provide financial news feeds, both in real-time and in archive, that include articles and other reports that address the occurrence of recent events that are of interest to investors. Many of these articles and reports, and of course the underlying events, may have a measurable impact on the pricing and availability of commodities. Moreover, such events may have an impact on peer companies. For example, a company may issue a press release that it (as supplier) has entered into an agreement with an other company (customer) to supply that company with a certain quantity of commodities, goods, or services (commodity). Professionals and providers in the various sectors and industries continue to look for ways to enhance content, data and services provided to subscribers, clients and other customers and for ways to distinguish over the competition. Such providers strive to create and provide enhance tools, including search and visualization tools, to enable clients to more efficiently and effectively process information and make informed decisions.
Advances in technology, including database mining and management, search engines, linguistic recognition and modeling, provide increasingly sophisticated approaches to searching and processing vast amounts of data and documents, e.g., database of news articles, financial reports, blogs, SEC and other required corporate disclosures, legal decisions, statutes, laws, and regulations, that may affect business performance, including pricing and availability of commodities. Investment and other financial professionals and other users increasingly rely on mathematical models and algorithms in making professional and business determinations. Especially in the area of investing, systems that provide faster access to and processing of (accurate) news and other information related to corporate operations performance will be a highly valued tool of the professional and will lead to more informed, and more successful, decision making Information technology and in particular information extraction (IE) are areas experiencing significant growth to assist interested parties to harness the vast amounts of information accessible through pay-for-services or freely available such as via the Internet.
Many financial services providers use “news analysis” or “news analytics,” which refer to a broad field encompassing and related to information retrieval, machine learning, statistical learning theory, network theory, and collaborative filtering, to provide enhanced services to subscribers and customers. News analytics includes the set of techniques, formulas, and statistics and related tools and metrics used to digest, summarize, classify and otherwise analyze sources of information, often public “news” information. An exemplary use of news analytics is a system that digests, i.e., reads and classifies, financial information to determine market impact related to such information while normalizing the data for other effects. News analysis refers to measuring and analyzing various qualitative and quantitative attributes of textual news stories, such as that appear in formal text-based articles and in less formal delivery such as blogs and other online vehicles. More particularly, the present invention concerns analysis in the context of electronic content. Expressing, or representing, news stories as “numbers” or other data points enables systems to transform traditional information expressions into more readily analyzable mathematical and statistical expressions and further into useful data structures and other work product. News analysis techniques and metrics may be used in the context of determining similarity between entities. Services provide this information in the form of a service input.
There are known services providing preprocessing of data, entity extraction, entity linking, indexing of data, and for indexing ontologies that may be used in delivery of peer identification services. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,966, entitled “SYSTEMS, METHODS, AND SOFTWARE FOR HYPERLINKING NAMES”, U.S. Pat. Pub. 2009/0198678, entitled “SYSTEMS, METHODS, AND SOFTWARE FOR ENTITY RELATIONSHIP RESOLUTION”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/553,013, entitled “SYSTEMS, METHODS, AND SOFTWARE FOR QUESTION-BASED SENTIMENT ANALYSIS AND SUMMARIZATION”, U.S. Pat. Pub. 2009/0327115, entitled “FINANCIAL EVENT AND RELATIONSHIP EXTRACTION”, and U.S. Pat. Pub. 2009/0222395, entitled “ENTITY, EVENT, AND RELATIONSHIP EXTRACTION”, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference herein in their entirety, describe systems, methods and software for the preprocessing of data, entity extraction, entity linking, indexing of data, and for indexing ontologies in addition to linguistic and other techniques for mining or extracting information from documents and sources. Incorporated by reference is U.S. Pat. Publ. 2011/0191310 (Liao et al.) entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR RANKING INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY DOCUMENTS USING CLAIM ANALYSIS.
What is needed is a digital communications system for receiving and integrating multiple service communication feeds into an overall composite deliverable by way of an enhanced and interactive user interface.